


My Hero

by BlackBeautyQueen33



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, reflections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeautyQueen33/pseuds/BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam reflects on his thoughts and feelings about Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story of mine. Please be kind.

My name is Sam Winchester and as far as I can remember I always wanted to be like my big brother Dean. When I was younger and teachers used to ask us who our hero or role model was, I'd always say Dean. I knew they probably wanted me to say either my parents or some famous person, but I didn't care for celebrities and my parents as my role model? Yeah that's a joke. My mom died when I was six months old so I never got a chance to know her, and dad was never around and when he was, he was always screaming at us or getting drunk. No, my hero was Dean. He was always there for me when I needed him. He was my brother, father and mother all rolled into one. Although if he heard me say that he'd say that he wasn't a woman.

I know that sometimes people think that the older a person gets the less likely that their sibling is their role model maybe because of things that they do or whatever but that wasn't true for me. The older I got, the more I saw Dean as my hero. Especially after I found out what he and dad did for a living. Well, I wouldn't really say it was a living but…you get the idea. So when I found out that Dean made a deal with a demon and he was only given one year to live, naturally I had to do something to try and break him out of the deal.

Did it work you ask? Was I able to save my big brother no matter the countless times he's saved my ass? Unfortunately no. Dean went to hell and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Even then I tried. I tried, to bring him back. I tried making deals with demons but nothing worked. Until he showed up four months later in my hotel room with Bobby. We found out later that it was an angel that had raised him. Not really sure why and I didn't really care, I was just glad to have him back.

Why am I telling you all this? Because I want all of you out there to know, that if I end up dying one day, I died for him. My big brother. My hero. Dean Winchester.

**END.**


End file.
